Don't Let's Be Silly
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When Bubbles is hit by Mojo Jojo's Adultifier ray, which turns kids into fun-hating mini-adults, it's up to her sisters to bring her and all of the kids of Townsville back to their fun-loving selves. Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "I Was a Teenage Grownup."(BTW, I have a picture of Dr. Cooper on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!) Please enjoy!**

It's a beautiful summer day in Townsville. Throughout Townsville Park, everyone is having a good time…everyone, that is, except for the villainous Mojo Jojo. The evil monkey traipses out of his volcano-top observatory with a big scowl on his face; once outside, he observes several kids splashing around in the moat surrounding the mountain. "Hey! You kids! Stop swimming in my moat! It is not for playing in!" The kids ignore him and continue playing. "I must remember to destroy those kids later." Mojo grumbles under his breath.

Mojo continues through the park, observing several kids playing tag, throwing Frisbees, swinging on swings, sliding down slides, and climbing on jungle gyms. "Ughh." he grimaces. Suddenly, a large soccer ball flies by and wallops him in the head. "Ow!"

The evil monkey sits on the ground, rubbing his sore head; a little boy with brown hair happens up to him. "Gee, sorry, mister." A little boy with black hair and a little girl with blonde hair soon join him.

"_You're _the one who's going to be sorry!" Mojo growls. "Just for that, this ball is staying with me, which is to say that I will now be keeping it, which is to say that I will not be giving it back to you."

"Hey, that's not fair, give us our ball back!" the little brown-haired boy leaps up to reach the ball, but Mojo holds it just out of his reach, like the big bully that he was. The little girl then runs up next to the evil monkey and kicks him in the knee. Mojo hops up and down, clutching his knee, "Ooh! Ow! Eeyow!" upon which the little black-haired boy nabs the ball back; the kids then wander off.

The evil monkey glares after the kids. "Rotten kids. Why can't they just grow up and act like responsible adults already?" A sly grin then crosses his face. "Why indeed?" He then hurries back to his lab.

In the middle of the park, a happily laughing little red-haired boy and girl are playing catch with a merrily yipping little brown puppy. They were all having such a wonderful time, they weren't aware of what was just about to happen.

Mojo pops out from behind a nearby bush, sight unseen, brandishing a large, odd looking silver ray gun, and shoots a laser at both of the kids. The kids suddenly get snooty looks on their faces and put their hands on their hips; at that moment, the puppy scampers back with the blue rubber ball they'd been playing with in his mouth. "Playing with a puppy? Oh, how childish!" the girl says haughtily.

"Yes indeed," the boy replies. "We really should be home calculating the interest earned by our savings account." The kids then traipse off, leaving the poor puppy whimpering unhappily.

"Splendid, splendid," Mojo sneers nastily. "My Adultifier ray works like a charm. Soon, all of those pesky little brats will be mini-adults!" The evil monkey punctuates his sentence with an evil laugh as he runs through the park, shooting lasers from the Adultifier everywhere he goes.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Chateau, Blossom is sitting on a beanbag chair, studying Conversational Chinese, while Bubbles and Buttercup are playing ping-pong. "All right, the score is 14 to 14. This is game point!" Bubbles, who's about to serve the ball announces.

"I'm ready!" Buttercup brandishes her ping-pong paddle. Bubbles then serves the ball, and she and Buttercup begin whacking it back and forth at high speed; Buttercup had been so consumed with the game that she didn't notice a stray laser beam shooting by and hitting Bubbles. The blue Powerpuff drops her paddle and leans against the table with a haughty look on her face, letting the ball whiz past her.

"Woohoo! I won! I won!" Buttercup cheers. She then flies over to Bubbles and leans over to give her a congratulatory handshake. "Great game, Bubbles, you played real well."

"Honestly, Buttercup," the blue Powerpuff sniffs. "Aren't we getting a bit old to be playing these silly games?"

The green Powerpuff grimaces. "_Sheesh_, Bubbles, there's no reason to be a sore loser!"

"And furthermore, it's rude to stand on the furniture."

"Well, uhm, okay," a very puzzled Buttercup slowly climbs down from the ping-pong table. "Would'ja like to play somethin' else, like maybe…Rat Trap or Duopoly?"

"Really, Buttercup, there's no time to be wasted on such frivolity. I have much more important things to do." The blue Powerpuff flies off and returns shortly thereafter carrying a large stack of phonebooks, which she then places on a nearby table. "I'm going to read all of these to make sure that there aren't any misspellings."

"Gosh, Bubbles, that doesn't sound like too much fun." says a now quite concerned Buttercup.

"_Fun _is for _fools_, sister dear. It takes serious work to get anything done in this world." Bubbles then proceeds to peruse the books.

"Bubbles doesn't want to have fun?…" The green Powerpuff stares in shock.

At that moment, Blossom looks up from her book. "Is something wrong, Buttercup?"

"Yes, something's _very _wrong. Bubbles doesn't want to have fun anymore!"

Now it's Blossom's turn to be shocked. "She doesn't want to have _fun_?!"

"Yes, and I don't even know why." Buttercup continues. "Maybe she's sick!"

"Well, there's just one thing to do," Blossom says. "We'll have to take her to see Dr. Cooper."

"Good idea, Blossom." Buttercup gently takes Bubbles' hand(Or should we say lack thereof). "Come along with us, Bubbles. We're gonna go see the doctor."

"But Buttercup," the blue Powerpuff objects. "I haven't even gotten to the H's yet!"

The Powerpuffs arrive at the hospital and are surprised to see a vast array of uppity looking kids accompanied by their worried parents. "Gee," Blossom muses. "It looks like whatever Bubbles had was contagious."

The girls traipse into the main office where Dr. Cooper, a tall skinny lady with long black hair, wearing a white coat and a pair of red high heels, is talking to another large group of parents and kids. "One at a time, please." she says.

Blossom strolls casually up to the doctor. "Excuse me please, Dr. Cooper, but can you tell us what's making all of these kids act so different?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not completely sure myself," a concerned Dr. Cooper replies. "All that I do know is that it accelerates aging and closes down the fun centers of the brain. I'm afraid that with this little information, I'm also not sure of how to cure it."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Cooper." a now more concerned Blossom replies as the three of them leave.

The Powerpuffs traipse dolefully down the street and through Townsville Park. "Gee," Blossom says. "This is truly mysterious."

"Yeah," Buttercup adds. "If even Dr. Cooper couldn't figure out what it was, then how do we find the cure?"

Just then, the girls hear, "Help!" They whip around to see a small blonde haired boy in a blue shirt motioning toward a tree.

Blossom and Buttercup, still holding a disinterested Bubbles' hand, quickly fly over to him. "What's the problem, li'l guy?" inquires Buttercup.

"My Frisbee's stuck up a tree. Can you get it down for me, please?"

"Sure thing, li'l fella." the green Powerpuff flies into the top of the tree; suddenly, unbeknownst to her, a laser hits the boy! Buttercup flies back down and hands the Frisbee to the boy. "Here y'go, kid."

"Me? Play with a Frisbee? How silly!" the boy replies haughtily. "I'm going to go read War and Peace now." He then walks off.

"Boy, the nerve of that kid," the green Powerpuff says indignantly. "I go to all that trouble to get his Frisbee back and he wasn't even grateful."

"Buttercup, I think I may have discovered what's been making Bubbles and the other kids act so strangely," Blossom states. "Just before you came back, I saw a laser hit that kid."

"A laser?" Buttercup echoes. "But, who could be doing this?"

As if on cue, the girls hear evil laughter from behind a nearby bush; they then whip around to see…

"Mojo Jojo!" Blossom exclaims.

"I shoulda' known he was behind this!" Buttercup adds.

"So, Powerpuff Girls, you have discovered my plan," the evil monkey traipses out from behind the bush. "Well, you'll never stop me, for I have just the thing to defeat you, which is to say that I will get the upper hand on you, which is to say that you will not win, which is to say…"

"Oh, just get on with it, Mojo!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Fine." Mojo takes a remote control out of his pocket and pushes a large red button in the center of it, upon which a small red and silver robot with claw hands wheels out of Mojo's lair and up to the girls.

Buttercup stifles a laugh. "_That _little thing's supposed to defeat us?"

"No, this _big _thing's going to defeat you!" Mojo pushes another button on the remote and the robot grows to about thirty times its original height and gives a loud roar.

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom exclaims.

"Com'on, Bubbles," Buttercup urges her sister. "We gotta fight this robot off!"

"Oh _please, _dear sister," the blue Powerpuff replies. "Fighting is simply _so _barbaric!"

"Oh, _fine_." Buttercup joins Blossom and they both battle the robot valiantly; unfortunately, the two of them alone aren't strong enough to keep the robot at bay, and he soon has them in his grasp.

"Ha-_haa_," Mojo gloats. "At last I have finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls. Now _nothing _will stop me from turning all of the children of Townsville into fun-hating mini-adults!"

"BUBBLES, HEEEEEEELP!" Blossom and Buttercup scream.

Bubbles, who's sitting on a nearby bench, reading a newspaper, looks up and scoffs, "Oh, sisters. Can't you see that I'm busy reading the stock market?"

"What'll we do?" Buttercup despairs. "If Bubbles doesn't snap out of this, we're doomed!"

From the corner of her eye, Blossom notices a squirrel with his mouth stuffed full of acorns scampering across a nearby tree branch. "I've got it! Since Bubbles knows how to talk to squirrels, maybe this squirrel could get her attention. Buttercup, use your super breath to blow him gently to the ground."

"You got it, Blossom." the green Powerpuff faces the squirrel and blows a gust at him. Unfortunately, she blows to hard and causes the squirrel to lose his balance and fall on his head, which causes him to spit all of the acorns in his mouth out at Bubbles like stones from a slingshot, knocking her off of the bench.

Buttercup gasps. "Ohmigosh, what have I done?!"

She needn't have been concerned, however, because this would soon turn out for the better. Lying on the ground, the blue Powerpuff giggles slightly, then chuckles a little bit more, then finally dissolves into an all-out giggle fit. She then slowly rights herself and sighs, "Ahh, that was too funny."

At once, she then looks up and sees the spot that her sisters are in. "Oh no! Girls!" Faster than a rocket, Bubbles zooms into the air and frees her sisters from the robot's clutches.

"Thanks, Bubbles." says a very grateful Blossom.

"We're so glad to see you back to your sweet old self again." adds an equally grateful Buttercup.

"Oh, you're welcome, girls," Bubbles replies modestly. "It was terrible not having fun!"

"Well, there's no time to lose, though. We've got to stop this rebel robot!" Blossom states.

"We're on it!" Bubbles and Buttercup agree. The three Powerpuffs then fly at the giant robot and quickly make short work of him.

Once the battle is over, Buttercup then faces Mojo. "And now to clobber this monkey menace!" She flies at Mojo, all ready to pummel him in the kisser, then stops short. "Phooey! Hittin' him's too quick. For what he's done he oughta' be made to suffer _long_!"

"You're right, Buttercup," a thoughtful look then crosses Blossom's face. "In fact, I may have just figured out a way to help all of the kids affected by the Adultifier _and _give Mojo what he deserves." The evil monkey gulps nervously at this.

Within minutes, the girls arrive at Townsville Fun Park, joined by a huge array of merrily laughing kids. The kids are riding the roller coaster, the merry-go-round, the ferris wheel, and the bumper cars, and playing all of the games. After a moment, the small brown puppy from earlier walks into the park, whimpering sadly. Suddenly he hears, "Sparky!" and his two young owners rush up to him and embrace him in a big hug.

"Ohh, Sparky, we missed you so much!" the little girl says.

"We're sorry we were so mean to you earlier." the little boy adds.

Sparky yips happily and gleefully licks the kids' faces. Bubbles, who had been watching this happy scene, gives a contented sigh; it always did her heart good to see people being kind to each other.

"Say, Bubbles," Buttercup calls; the blue Powerpuff flies over to her sister. "Wanna come play the new carnival game?"

"Sure!" Bubbles follows Buttercup into the main thoroughfare, where a large crowd of kids is gathered around a dunk tank game housing a very angry Mojo Jojo.

Blossom stands nearby, wearing a carnival barker's uniform. "Step right up, boys and girls! Step right up and dunk the monkey, only a dollar a throw!"

"Drat you, Powerpuff Girls!" the evil monkey bellows, shaking his fist. "You may have beaten me now, but next time, it will be _I _who will have beaten _you_! And when I have beaten you, it will be I who have won, and you who will have lost! You soon will know-"

_Ding_! Mojo is cut off abruptly as an acorn hit's the target, dunking him into the tank. Five bubbles bubble up from the water and gradually pop. "The…wrath…of…Mojo…Jojo!"

"Nice shot!" Bubbles gently pets the head of the squirrel she'd met earlier.

_So, once again the day is saved, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom/Kids/Parents-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Kids/Parents-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Kids-E.G. Daily

Mojo Jojo/Parents-Roger Jackson

Sparky/Squirrel/Parents-Frank Welker

Kids-Cathy Weseluck

Dr. Cooper-Yvette Nicole Brown


End file.
